Eder Dam Getaway
"Eder Dam Getaway" is the twelfth campaign mission in Call of Duty. The player's objectives are to escape to an airfield in the vicinity of the Eder Dam. Characters *Evans (playable) *Price *Waters Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn in the Opel Blitz truck. Waters will give the player a Panzerfaust. Take it by pressing the use key. An enemy Opel Blitz truck will begin to follow the player after grabbing the Panzerfaust. Blow up the truck. If the player misses it; do not worry. There is a lot of rockets for the player to use (at least until he gets to the bridge). After destroying the truck, grab another rocket and face towards the front of the truck. The player will see an enemy Opel Blitz truck and Kubelwagon parked near a fence. Blow up the truck with the rockets. When the player passes the car, it'll start to chase the player. Instead of wasting a rocket, take out the Bren and open fire. The player will take out the two guys firing at him, and that's all that matters. Waters will whine about him not blowing it up, but ignore him. It'll lose track of the player before he gets to the bridge. Image:trspawn.png|Spawn. Image:trtruckcar.png The Bridge Once the player passes the bridge, the truck will stop and Waters will need to go to the bridge and blow it up. He'll give the player a scoped Kar98k and order him to cover him, then get off. Troops will start getting on the bridge at this time. The best way to cover him is to snipe the troops when they just get on the bridge. If there's one that manages to break out of the pack and get ahead, snipe him, because he will find Waters and shoot him. When the player needs to reload, duck. If the player has kept them subdued, reloading should not set him back too much. In some cases the troops will turn their attention towards the player and stop moving across the bridge. When the bridge blows up, Waters will get back and the player's Kar98k will disappear. He'll give the player another rocket, but beware; he can and will run out of rockets this time. Image:trbridge.png|The bridge before it blows up. Image:trsnipe.png|Sniping the enemies near the bridge is a great way to keep them at bay. Image:trbridge2.png|The bridge after it blows up. Past the Bridge The player will drive into a tunnel, where a Opel Blitz truck will pursue him from behind. Fire a rocket at him to take him out, then face forward. At the end of the tunnel is a roadblock. At the very back of the roadblock, behind the two trucks is a truck that'll begin to pursue the player once he gets past it. If the player can see it, fire a rocket at it. It'll save a lot of time and quickloads. Price will ram through the roadblock. If the player did not destroy the back truck earlier, it'll begin to drive up a hill in order to get in front of him. The truck will be on his left side, so be ready to fire a rocket while Price is ramming the roadblock. At this time the other truck that made up the roadblock will begin to pursue the player. Blow it up as usual. After about 3/4s of the hill, a motorcycle will being to pursue the player. Don't waste a rocket on it; instead, take the Bren and open fire. Near a curve, two motorcycles will begin to pursue the player. Take them out with the Bren. After the motorcycles are out, a Kubelwagon on the right side of the road will be waiting for the player near a tunnel. The player can try to take it out, but there is a small window of time to hit it, and the car will begin to pursue the player soon after. At the end of the tunnel is a truck on the right side. The player can destroy it with a rocket immediately after passing it. If one does not have a rocket, the truck will get next to the player, allowing the troops on board to get a clear shot. One of them has a rocket launcher, so make sure to clear the truck out quickly. After destroying the truck, a car will pursue the player, just shoot the soldiers firing. There are some ground-based troops walking around, but they pose no problem. The player's truck will end up at another roadblock. This time, Price will back up and head for a plane. The roadblock trucks will pursue him. If the player still has a rocket, aim for one of them while they are close together. Doing so will destroy both of them. If the player does not, just fire at the troops in them until the trucks give up. Head for the plane to finish the mission. Image:trtruck1.png|This truck comes after the player as soon as he gets into the tunnel. Image:trroadblock1.png|The first roadblock. Aim for the truck behind it to save the player from dealing with it later on. Image:trtruck2.png|The second truck. If the player can't get it before the roadblock, go to the truck's left as Price is ramming through the roadblock. Image:trtruck2hill.png|The second truck going up the hill. Image:trtruck5.png|This truck will pursue the player after he gets past the roadblock. Image:trcycle1.png|Take out this motorcycle with the Bren. Image:trcycle2.png|The Bren will destroy these two motorcycles. Image:trcar1.png|This car will pursue the player as soon as he gets into the second tunnel. Image:trtruck3.png|This truck will begin to pursue the player as soon as he's out of the second tunnel. Image:trcar2.png|The second car. Image:trroadblock2.png|The second roadblock. Image:trtruck4.png|Twofer! Image:trexit.png|Exit. Weapon Loadout Vehicles *Opel Blitz *BMW R75 Trivia *If the player dies, Waters will try aiding Evans. *Waters will fire a Panzerfaust at some motorcycles if there are any left. *At the bridge, Waters will be labeled "Sniper", even though he gave the player the Scoped Kar98k. Video Transcript Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels